Color coded labels for file folders.
In the prior art, for example Canadian Pat. No. 662,496, for each letter of the alphabet, two sets of labels would be required where it is desired to have letters in an upright position when files are in vertical positions and some of the files are to be used for top tab filing and others for end tab filing. As a result, more money has to be invested in supplies and more space provided for storage where the user utilizes both top tab and end tab filing, or a distributor has requests for supplying labels for both types of filing. Further, labels such as disclosed in the aforementioned Canadian patent are not suitable for having a name printed thereon. In order to minimize problems such as the above and still provide other advantages, this invention has been made.